Losing you in the dark
by Booklover1802
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have been best friends since they were eight years old. They can't live without each other but then disaster strucks. Rose finds out that she has a brain tumor. She doesn't have many days left. They try to make the best out of everything even though there is a chance one of them could get hurt..


**Chapter 1**

 _ **Rose Pov**_

I was around eight years old when I first met him. The guy who would always be there for me. Through heartbreak, arguments with others and problems. He would always stand up for me, care for me, protect me and never leave my side. He was too good to be true. He was the best friend I could ever wish for. He became my life.

I met him in elementary school. I was pretty mean to him at first. He stole my chocolate chip cookie and that meant war. Nobody would touch my food. Especially, If there was chocolate in it. I saw the bastard just grabbing my cookie out of my bag. He walked outside. We were allowed to go outside since it was summer and the weather was pretty nice. There were teachers though. I sneaked after him. I saw him walking towards a friend of him named Ivan.

He was laughing and started eating it. That was when I was done. Yes, I had a short temper. Very short. I tried to get rid of it. It worked. Mostly. I ran towards him and tackled him. I pinned him down on the ground. I wish I hadn't. He was stronger than me. I didn't know how but moments later I was under him.

'What is wrong with you?' he asked in an eight year kids voice.

'You stole MY cookie! I want it back!' I whined.

'No. That's not going to happen. It's MINE now' he stated. I noticed other children started to make a circle around us. Miss Jackson, who was one of the teachers that were keeping an eyes over us, came too. We were in big trouble.

'Dimitri! Get of her' she said with authority in her voice 'It's not nice to act towards a girl like this.' He looked shocked and started stuttering and pointing at me.

'But she attacked me! I did nothing!' he lied. I looked at him with the most deadliest look an eight year old child could make. It didn't seem to bother him though.

'That is not true. You are just a mean person' I said arguing. Miss Jackson sighed.

'Come, Come. What did he do?' she asked turning to me 'Why did you attack him, Rose?'

'He stole MY cookie' I said giving Dimitri another deadly look. It didn't bother him again.

'Is this true, Dimitri?' Miss Jackson asked Dimitri. He nodded slightly and looked down. I saw an emotion in his eyes. It looked like.. sadness. I wondered what was wrong with him all of a sudden. I stepped forward.

'Miss Jackson' I said with confidence 'It's okay. Don't punish him.' Miss Jackson looked at me. She nodded and gave me a proud look. I didn't understand it at the time.

'Children? There is nothing to see here. Go on with what you were doing' she said. My other classmates including Ivan obeyed her. Miss Jackson walked back to the other teachers who were watching us. Dimitri and I just stood there staring at each other. I felt awkward until he gave me a small smile. Right in that moment I knew there was a friendship built.

'Thank you for that' he said nervously and I saw remorse in his eyes for stealing my cookie. I actually felt pretty bad for whatever was going on his life.

'That's okay. Sorry for attacking you' I said.

'I am sorry that I stole your cookie.' I giggled a bit. I shrugged. It sounded so stupid. I attacked somebody because of a chocolate chip cookie.

'We never really talked before did we?' I asked curiously.

'No, we didn't. I don't know why' he stated. Neither did I.

'Well.. Now we are. This is pretty weird isn't it?'

'Kind of yeah' he said smiling 'But I think we are going to be great friends.'

'Yeah, me too.' The school bell ringed. That meant time to go back inside. Break was over. We were about to have English. We were practicing with Grammar. We were pretty lucky with the kind teacher we had. I looked at Dimitri and I grabbed his hand. I pulled him towards the entrance. He looked surprised. A friendship just formed under weird circumstances.

The school building was big and we had a lot of students going to our school. About 500 students. I was born in the state of New Jersey but I moved to New York when I was about two years old with my mom. I never knew my father. It was hard for me to speak about that part of my life.

My classroom was covered in paintings my classmates and me made this year. We didn't have a Digi board back then. We had around thirty tabled standing in groups from four or five. I sat with my best friend Lissa, Mia and Taylor. We always had a lot of fun and we always got warned for talking so much. I wasn't really easy in class but I did get good grades because of Lissa who is a goody-two-shoes. She kept me focused.

Dimitri and I walked in. People were staring at us. Dimitri was normally someone who would only talk to his friend Ivan. It was his first incident with the teachers. He would never have attitude against the teacher. And stealing? It was like he had never heard of it. I was actually really surprised he would do that.

'Don't pay attention to them' I said trying to give him some confidence. He nodded.

'Do you want to do something after school?' He asked. The teacher wasn't here yet luckily so we had some time to discuss our plans.

'Sure. At my house?' I suggested.

'That would be nice' he said.

'Talk to you later then' I said smiling. He nodded and walked towards Ivan, who was looking with big eyes at me. They started talking intensely. I saw Dimitri smiling a lot and wondered what they were talking about.

Lissa pulled me to our tables and started asking questions like she was interrogating me. I sighed and got a bit annoyed. How did this happen? What were you talking about? Do you like him? Is he your boyfriend? Why are you even talking to him? That were the kind of questions she asked.

'Another time, Liss' I promised. I needed to progress what happened myself. I felt comfortable and warm inside when I looked at Dimitri. He saw me staring and waved. I waved back.

'I am holding you up to that, okay?' she said.

The rest of the day I was drowned in my own thoughts. That was one of the best days in my life and realized I made a friend for life. I never knew what kind of things I would be going through in the future and that I needed him bad. He came into my life with a reason. I was sure of that. We had a deep and strong connection from the beginning. I knew that immediately even though I was only eight.

I needed him because my future wasn't easy. I never thought that would happen to me.

 _ **A/N: The first chapter is a prologue so it's a little bit shorter than the next chapters will be. Sorry for any mistakes. Does somebody wants to be my beta? I promise I will improve at writing. Hoped you enjoyed.**_ __


End file.
